


Sweet Cheeks

by JuniperCoralia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, M/M, No Smut, Oikawa Tooru Has a Sweet Tooth, Suga and Oikawa being bad bitches, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperCoralia/pseuds/JuniperCoralia
Summary: SweetadjectiveHaving the pleasant characteristics of sugar or honey.And that is exactly how Oikawa Tooru would describe himself.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 4





	1. Demon Bathed in Splenda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Well_im_here_now001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Well_im_here_now001/gifts).



**Sweet**

_ adjective _

Having the pleasant characteristics of sugar or honey.

And that is exactly how Oikawa Tooru would describe himself.

Ever since he was little, he had a love for anything sweet. Everything from cakes to cookies wouldn't survive for more than a few days in his household. His poor mother had to find a new hiding spot almost every week, and Tooru would still manage to find the desserts.

Eventually, she decided that it was pointless trying to keep her son from consuming so much sugar, and tried to get him into sports. She hoped that exercise would keep him from gaining too much weight, and her ploy had worked. Her son became so occupied by volleyball, that he didn't have enough time to eat everything in the pantry. He also managed to make a friend because of the sport. 

Unlike Tooru, Iwaizumi did not see the young boy as a sugar-coated angel, rather a little demon bathed in Splenda. He was always trying to bring attention to himself, no matter how much he injured himself or the people around him. He may have been annoying and immature, but Iwaizumi knew that he had to be there for Tooru, which wouldn’t be hard since the boy followed him around like a lost puppy. 

Their friendship continued to grow as they went through school. Both boys were connected at the hip, never leaving the other’s side willingly. After finding out that he would not be attending the same college as Iwaizumi, Tooru refused to go to his college of choice. Iwaizumi managed to comfort him by telling him that his college was in the same town and that they would be able to rent an apartment together. Tooru was, to say the least, over the moon. Living with Iwa? It was like a dream come true.

Tooru, being a business major, tended to have some very rough days. But of course, it was all worth it as long as he got to stay with Iwaizumi. Iwa, on the other hand, majored in culinary arts, so he tended to have a little bit less of a workload. 

To keep up with rent both boys had to get part-time jobs. Tooru had chosen to work at a local cafe, while Iwaizumi had gotten a job at a convenience store nearby. While working at the café, Tooru had managed to make a new friend. The boy, Sugawara, had a sort of motherly kindness to him, even when he told his friends that they desperately needed to get laid. His kindness was infectious, he could get practically anyone to smile. Tooru had found it incredibly easy to confide in his new friend and often found himself talking about things he didn’t know he was feeling. In other words, Suga was the kind of person who would give you free therapy and then help you commit arson.

Even though Tooru was beginning to find new friends, Iwaizumi would always be his closest companion. They’d been through almost everything together. Birthdays, vacations, graduation, and even the deaths of family dogs. And no matter how many people left the brunet behind, he knew that Iwaizumi would stay by his side. 

As Iwaizumi had grown to know, Tooru was a very touchy-feely person. He was always leaning on, hugging, or touching him in some way. And although he would never admit it, he did enjoy knowing that Tooru was that comfortable around him. 

As he got older, Tooru’s love for sweets had not diminished. Luckily, since Iwaizumi worked part-time at a convenience store, he could get his fix from his roommate. Iwaizumi was rightfully worried about his friend’s health, so they made a contract. About once a week Tooru was allowed to ask Iwa to buy him some form of dessert or snack. Tooru had reluctantly agreed to those terms, as long as he got some form of sugar. And today was one of those magical days when Iwaizumi would bring the boy his sweets. 

Tooru was anxiously waiting on the couch in their apartment. He heard the front door shut and keys jingling. 

“Iwa-chan!” he exclaimed, hopping off the couch and running to greet his best friend. Iwaizumi gave him a curt nod and gently slid off his shoes. 

“How was your day? How did classes go? How was work? Are you tired? You seem tired.” Tooru blabbed. Iwaizumi slapped a hand over the boy’s mouth to shut him up, the other garbled something from behind his hand. 

“What?” Iwaizumi removed his hand and let it hang limply at his side.

“I said, did you get what I asked for?” Iwaizumi sighed and reached into his school bag, pulling out a package of cookies. He handed them over to his roommate who happily took the dessert. Tooru gave him a wide grin and a chorus of ‘thank you’s’. Iwaizumi simply swatted at him and walked into the apartment. The taller of the two skipped into the kitchen with his snack. 

“Did you have dinner yet?” Iwaizumi called. Tooru’s head popped out of the kitchen. He was already shoving the cookies into his mouth as he shook his head. Iwaizumi glared at him. Tooru shrunk back into the kitchen. Iwaizumi chased after him. They ran around the apartment, with the younger desperately trying to keep his cookies safe. Iwa may have been shorter, but damn was he strong. He easily tackled and pinned his friend to the ground, stealing the snack. 

“At least have dinner first Shittykawa.” he stood up, leaving his flustered roommate in his wake. Tooru covered his blushing face and rolled over onto his side.  _ Damn him and his stupid pretty face _ , he thought. 

He stood up and “smoothly” walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He let out a sigh and sat on the tiled floor. Why was he acting like this? He’d known Iwa since they were kids. So why did his heart flutter every time his friend walked into the room? Why did he get angry every time girls came up to talk to him? Was it just because they were friends for so long? Or was it something more? No, there was no way. He couldn’t possibly have developed feelings for his roommate, that would be a disaster. Either way, Tooru had never seen Iwa date a man, or anyone for that matter. But it wasn’t likely that he would be into Tooru of all people. He had seen the most sensitive and ugly parts of him, hell, the brunet was surprised he still said they were friends. 

He shook those thoughts from his head, he didn’t have time to mope. He stood up and splashed some water on his face, hoping to reduce the redness. He took a few deep breaths before coming back out of the bathroom. He heard his roommate rustling around in the kitchen, so he plastered on a smile and headed in that direction. He sat at the island and rested his chin on his hand.

The kitchen was silent except for something sizzling on the stove and the occasional sound of the faucet running. Tooru watched as his friend walked through the small kitchen, collecting, and preparing his ingredients. It was enjoyable, watching someone know what they’re doing. He moved with a strange grace for someone with such a muscular build. A small smile found its way onto Tooru’s lips. His roommate turned around and flicked him on the forehead. 

“Wake up, Crappykawa, dinner’s done,” he said, placing a plate in front of him. Tooru looked down at what was placed in front of him. He didn’t recognize the dish. Sure he saw potatoes and onions, but what the hell was it? He looked up with a puzzled look on his face.

“We’re studying foreign cooking right now. This is French, it's called lyonnaise potatoes.” Iwaizumi explained. He sat next to his roommate with a plate of his own. Tooru bit into the potatoes. Iwaizumi had always been good at cooking but holy shit. He didn’t think something as boring as potatoes could be that satisfying. 

“Wow, Iwa-chan! You’re so good at cooking!” he exclaimed. Iwaizumi grumbled a ‘thanks’. They ate the rest of the meal in silence. Tooru agreed to do the dishes since Iwaizumi always made dinner. He made a routine of soak, scrub, rinse. Soak, scrub, rinse. Once Tooru finally got to dry his pruney hands, he headed over to the couch where his friend was sitting. He slung his arms around the shorter boy’s neck and set his head on his shoulder. 

“Iwa-chaaaan,” he whined.

“What do you want?”

“Where’d you put my cookies?”

“No.”

“What do you mean, no?”

“I mean, no.”

“Please?”

“You’ve had enough.”

“What are you, my mother?” Iwaizumi turned his head to the side, a glare etched onto his face. Tooru jumped back. Iwaizumi may have been hot, but he could also be fucking terrifying.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry!” Tooru rubbed the back of his neck. Iwaizumi turned back to look at the TV that was playing some random rom-com. 

He realized that begging wouldn’t get him anywhere, so he decided to take matters into his own hands. He walked into the still-lit kitchen and started rifling through drawers. He knew Iwaizumi wouldn’t choose a simple hiding spot, at least not for something like cookies. He checked the silverware drawer, the spice cabinet, even behind the kitchen knives, yet he found nothing. 

Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. He opened the pantry and squatted down. Surely enough, he found his snack on the bottom shelf. He grabbed it and speed-walked to the bedroom, trying not to seem suspicious.

“What are you doing, Stupidkawa? What are you holding? Oikawa, give me the motherfucking cookies!” Iwaizumi stood up and lunged at his roommate. Tooru dodged him and sprinted into the bedroom, locking the door behind him. He sighed in relief, finally safe from his best friend’s wrath. When he thought he heard Iwaizumi walk away, he cracked open the door and peeked his head out. He squeaked when a large hand grabbed the door and pushed it open. His roommate stood tall over his crouched form. Iwaizumi opened his hand. Tooru understood what he was asking of him and reluctantly handed over the cookies. He huffed and crawled into the bed, deciding that Iwaizumi deserved to sleep on the couch that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all  
> this is my first fanfic so if you guys have anything you want me to fix or any mistakes you notice, don't be afraid to comment about it!  
> \- Juniper


	2. The Cookies Get Held Hostage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A warm ray of sunlight crept through a crack in the curtains. It slowly crawled from the plastic window sill, over the tacky rug, and up the wooden bed frame. Tooru felt his eyes being forced open by the unyielding light. He rolled over reluctantly, refusing to leave the warmth he had accumulated throughout the night. That sliver of pleasure didn’t last long, however, as the door to the bedroom was slammed open.

A warm ray of sunlight crept through a crack in the curtains. It slowly crawled from the plastic window sill, over the tacky rug, and up the wooden bed frame. Tooru felt his eyes being forced open by the unyielding light. He rolled over reluctantly, refusing to leave the warmth he had accumulated throughout the night. That sliver of pleasure didn’t last long, however, as the door to the bedroom was slammed open.  
“Wake up Shittykawa, I made breakfast.” Iwaizumi announced, leaving after he’d dealt his damage.  
Tooru gave a reluctant groan, pulling the covers slightly off himself to make sure his roommate heard him. He didn’t hear a response, so, naturally, he groaned louder. This time he heard footsteps approaching the door. He smirked, satisfied with how annoying he had learned to be, and settled back into the cocoon of sheets. Iwaizumi walked into the room holding a box in his hand. He walked over to the window and opened it. Tooru raised his eyebrow in question. Iwaizumi displayed the box of cookies from last night and dangled it out of the window.  
“No! Iwa not the cookies! Anything but the cookies!” Tooru shrieked, falling to the floor, getting caught in the sheets on his way down.  
“Get up and the cookies might survive.” Iwaizumi threatened. Tooru pressed a hand over his heart in shock.  
“I feel betrayed, Iwa-chan. How could you do this to me?” he said, flinging himself back against the bed to add dramatic effect. Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at his roommate and opened the top of the box, shaking it threateningly.  
“Iwa, please, I’m begging you, spare the cookies. I’ll do anything, just leave the cookies alone.” he pleaded.  
“Get up and eat normal food.”  
Tooru sighed and stood up, walking over to the dresser to grab a sweatshirt and jeans. Iwaizumi left him to get dressed, taking the cookies with him.  
Tooru pulled on his pants and tugged on the hoodie, feeling less groggy now that his cookies were at stake.  
He dragged his feet into the kitchen and sat with a defeated huff.  
Iwaizumi placed a plate of room temperature eggs in front of him. Tooru stuck out his bottom lip but ate what was presented to him anyway.  
He watched Iwaizumi leave the room before going to clean and put away his dishes. His roommate walked back into the room with something in his hand. He placed it on the island and walked into the living room.  
Tooru’s curiosity got the better of him. He walked over to the bunched up napkin and opened it. Inside was one cookie. Tooru let a mischievous smile across his face as he indulged in his baked dessert.  
Iwa knew one cookie wouldn’t be enough to satisfy him, but he also knew that his friend’s health was also important. So, he gave him one cookie and prayed to the gods that Tooru wouldn’t throw a fit.  
Tooru finished the cookie, but, as was expected, he wanted more. So he decided to go annoy Iwa until he got what he wanted.  
Tooru sauntered into the living room with an exaggerated sigh. Iwaizumi ignored him in favor of looking through his phone. Tooru sat next to him on the couch. He was still ignored.  
Tooru stuck out his bottom lip at Iwaizumi in hopes of getting a reaction. All he got was a side glance.  
“Stop ignoring me Iwa-chan! Mean!” Tooru huffed.  
“Aren’t you supposed to have work today?”  
Tooru checked his phone and as it turned out, yes, he was. He had only ten minutes until his shift started. He quickly ran to the bedroom to change into jeans and a button-up.  
He combed his fingers through his hair, hoping it would make him look less like a mess, it did not. He sighed, realizing he was only wasting time. He shoved his phone in his back pocket and grabbed his wallet and keys. He ran out the apartment door, but not before calling out a quick “See you later, Iwa-chan!”.  
Tooru ran out of the building and down the street. He ran two blocks before bursting through the door of the cafe. His eyes scanned the small shop.  
There were only two customers, both of whom were looking at him with concern in their eyes.  
“Two minutes late, Oikawa.”  
He looked over to the register, where he saw Sugawara leaning on the counter.  
“Sorry! I got distracted and forgot I had a shift today.” he babbled. His coworker cocked an eyebrow and threw a rag in his direction.  
“You’re lucky Sakusa had shit to do today.”  
Tooru chuckled nervously and gave a small wave in the direction of the customers. He knew the two boys, not well, but he did know them.  
Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were some of their most regular customers. They often came in after the lunch rush, with the greenette telling his boyfriend about his morning.  
Tooru picked up the rag that was so rudely thrown at him and went behind the counter. He wet it in the sink and started wiping some food crumbs off the bar.  
“So, what had you so distracted that you almost missed your shift?”  
Tooru stiffened weighing his options. Yes, he could tell Suga about the fat crush that he definitely didn’t have on his roommate, but he would never hear the end of it if he admitted his feeling. Or he could talk about his cookies being held hostage. Yeah, the cookies sounded like a better idea.  
“Iwa-chan threatened to throw my cookies out the window! Can you believe that!?” he exclaimed. Suga chuckled, placing mugs on a drying rack.  
“Sounds like you had quite the morning,” he said. A moment of tense silence followed.  
Tooru swallowed, Suga knew something was up. He lowered his head and continued cleaning, hoping the silver-haired man wouldn’t say anything.  
He kept his eyes down as the silence continued.  
“I swear I don’t have a crush on him!” Tooru blurted out.  
Sugawara placed his own rag in the sink and leaned back against the counter. He smirked and crossed his arms, gesturing for his friend to continue.  
“I said, I don’t!” he insisted.  
“And I didn’t say anything, yet you’re still admitting to having a huge ass crush on Iwaizumi.”  
“I admitted to nothing, thank you very much!”  
“So is that why you’re blushing and your voice is going up three octaves?”  
“My voice is not *cough* my voice is not going up three octaves.”  
“Jeez, I’m just teasing you. But seriously, ask him out already, he won’t turn you down. I’ve seen the way he looks at the ass that you don’t have.”  
“Hey!”  
Suga chuckled and got back to his cleaning. Tooru turned away flustered.  
He saw Tsukishima chuckling over his slice of cake. Yamaguchi smacked his arm.  
“Be nice, Kei.” he scolded quietly.  
The bell on the cafe’s door jingled. Tooru looked over to check who had just entered.  
“Hey ya! Is Sakusa here?” the man asked, a cocky grin plastered onto his face.  
“No, Miya. He said he was busy today.” Sugawara explained.  
“But he’s yer manager, isn’t he supposed to be supervising you?”  
“You know how he is. Let him take a day off.”  
Miya huffed and walked over to Tooru.  
“While I’m here, I guess I’ll get a danish or two,” he grumbled.  
“Yeah, sure,” Tooru replied.  
He picked up two cherry danishes and placed them in a paper bag. Miya paid and silently left.  
“Poor boy’s got it hard for Sakusa. Too bad he’s fallen for an oblivious bastard.” Sugawara said.  
“Ok, Sakusa isn’t that oblivious.” Tooru countered.  
“Oh, yeah, and you aren’t in love with your roommate.”  
“Stop bringing that up!” Tooru ran a hand over his flushed face.  
Maybe Suga was right. He did get flustered whenever Iwaizumi was brought up. No, no way. Never in a million years would he admit to falling for his best friend, that would ruin everything. He’d worked so hard to keep Iwaizumi by his side, he wasn’t going to let some stupid little crush be the end-all.  
“Hey, your overthinking again,” Sugawara whispered to him.  
He felt a hand on his shoulder and a glass being nudged into his hand.  
“Go to the back, take a break, you’re not in the right headspace right now. Don’t be afraid to tell me if you need anything”  
Tooru lazily nodded. He trudged to a small room that can only be accessed from behind the register. He took a sip from the glass. The cool water was nice, it helped him realize how dry his mouth had gotten. He sat on the old couch, letting his head roll back. How had his mood dropped this quickly? His day was just fine and dandy up until now, so what happened?  
He let out a loud groan that he was sure Suga had heard. He scratched at his scalp, hoping that would bring him back to reality, at least a little bit.  
He felt the other end of the couch dip. He looked up to find Suga looking at him with concern in his eyes. The other boy opened his arms and cocked his head. Tooru moved to fit into his friend’s embrace. Suga’s chin rested on his head, one of his hands rubbing circles onto Tooru’s back. He started rocking the pair back and forth, hoping to make the older boy feel a bit safer.  
“Do you know what happened?” he asked gently. Tooru shook his head, trying to bury himself further into his Suga’s arms. The shorter man just held him tighter.  
No more words were exchanged. Sugawara knew that trying to talk to Tooru in this state would do more harm than good. He walked Tooru home that day.  
He knocked on the door, which was opened by Iwaizumi. Suga declined the invitation to enter the apartment. He opted to tell Iwaizumi what had happened at the cafe and left after ruffling Tooru’s hair.  
Iwaizumi asked Tooru to sit in the kitchen while he cooked dinner. He made sure the boy didn’t leave his sight for the rest of the day, too scared that something irreversible would happen. They spent the evening in the living room, an empty package of cookies laying abandoned on the coffee table. It was fairly late at night when Iwaizumi gently guided his roommate to bed. He decided to sleep on the floor next to him, content with listening to his friend’s quiet breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all,  
> I am so sorry for those of you genuinely invested in this story because, as you can tell, I'm slow when it comes to updating. Thank you guys so much for the support I've gotten it's so nice to see that people are enjoying this. As usual, don't be afraid to tell me if you find something wrong with my story.  
> \- Juniper


End file.
